Let Me Love You
by SerenaXXXDarien
Summary: After pleasuring Sailor Moon on the roof after a battle, Will Tuxedo Mask find out her identity or reveal his?
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Love You**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters!

Darien recaps on his night with Sailor Moon, a night that put everything into motion :)

(It jumps from him recapping and talking in present as well)

Darien's POV

Hi, well, hey, ok let me start this off I guess, My name is Darien Shields, I'm 20 years young, and I have a secret identity. Yeah I know and yes I do have a cape. During the day I attend my medical training to become a doctor, when at night I transform into Tuxedo Mask, the dashing handsome hero. My parents died in a car crash when I was really little and I barely remember the accident, but if my father could see me now I know he'd be proud.

I remember last night though was different from all the other nights of fighting along with the Sailor Scouts. Usually Sailor Moon would trip on something and i'd come in and litterally save her clumsy butt and the day at the same time, but something was different this time. Sailor Venus had the youma caught in her love chain, while Sailor Mars and Jupiter used both their elements to erraticate the problem. Just as the bolts of energy hit the monster, a bright yellow light came piercing back at all of us, I guess it regenerated or something.

Sailor Moon just stood there, Moon Ceptar in hand, waiting for her moment to strike. I'd have to say when she always does this it's pretty hot. uh eh.. anyways She threw one final blow at the fell beast, while everyone including myself helped pitch in. The monster started to become consumed in the flames and then POOF it had exploded into a million tiny silver particles that I must say for a guy, it was pretty awesome!

The Scouts then whispered a few things to one another before taking off, leaving Sailor Moon and myself behind on top of the roof. She gave me a smile as she held out her hand, a gesture I was about to issue myself but the little brat beat me to it! I accepted her tiny little hand as I lifted our palms together,her fingers barely reached my first knuckle, I grabbed over her fingers with mine and let out a small chuckle, in return I got a giggle. I don't know why but I grabbed her other hand and began pulling her into me.

She didn't resist me, she eagerly came into my arms, resting her head right on my chest. I heard her give out a little sigh of relief as if this was the hard part and it was over or something. Then she decided to speak."Tuxedo Mask, Why do you fight with us?",She questioned me. God It was killing not to kiss her right then and there, I don't know why I am so drawn to this woman, maybe her attitude, maybe the fact that she loves this city just as much as I do, I'm not sure yet. I replied by telling her that I could not remember but it felt right when ever I was around, so I decided right then and there from that night on, I'd help them out when ever they need it.

She rested her head back on my chest as she began rubbing her right hand smoothly up against my peck. If she only knew what she was doing to me! I pulled her closer, grabbing her lower back right below her red bow and began to rub, while my head just started caressing her cheek. She didn't resist. It felt right, and it felt good too. I knew if she kept this up I'd have to leave to avoid a situation I clearly wasn't ready to face. My sex drive around her.

Now I'm no virgin but I surely am a gentleman when It comes to those types of things. I mean come on, IT'S SEX! She began to moan and hum slightly while I kept touching her back, so I stopped,afraid I was getting her too worked up. She gave me a tiny squeak to alert me that well I shouldn't have stopped. She really is something else I'll tell you what. Mix two parts bunny and half a shot of fox and there's Sailor Moon for ya.

Who knows how long we stood there, just holding each other, but before long her fox side was starting to show more and more. She brought her eyes up to mine and said,"I want to kiss you". I gave a nod of approval I mean there was nothing I could really say since I wanted her to anyway and I was certainly not going to give any objections. She threw her arms around my neck and I lowered myself to reach her lips. She closed her eyes just enough to see if I was leaning in and obeying her command as I did the same thing. It felt cute, very innocent and pure. Her lips were very soft, like velvet upon my own flesh that sent fire up my spine and back down to my uh well ya you get the picture.

Before I cotinued any furthur I pulled away briefly to remove my gloves and shove them in my pocket, I wanted to feel her,not some material .We kept kissing while I began to stroke her hair, that hairstyle reminded me of someone I have interaction with almost on a daily basis before school that I wasn't wanting to picture at this moment,not now, not ever. She also started biting at my bottom lip which I didn't mind until she began sucking on it. That was a big no no in my book. Any woman that does that to me well it's not bad it just wasn't a good idea since I was already wound up, needing some form of, I didn't even know at that point in time.

She and I kept making out and by this point I was groaning into her mouth as she was moaning my name to me, which felt like gold hearing that with my own two ears. Tuxedo Mask over and over again, until she grabbed my hands, placing one on her breast the other under her skirt. She then pulled back from me, lust filled in her deep blue eyes and spoke."Please, If you don't mind I um".

I then finally registered what she was rubbing up against while she was talking to me, My groin.I must tell you, I don't think she knew what or how she was doing it but it felt pretty good, I'd say a few more practices and she'd be a pro. Not saying I'd force her but when a woman comes on to you in the dead of night on a rooftop rubbing up against your pants in a Sailor Fuku uniform let's see you try to say no.

I gave a tiny smile and resumed kissing her lips with more speed but still the same amount of slow passion as before. I started to rub her breast while she moaned into my mouth, alerting me that I was on the right track. I became a little more bold as I stuck my hand down the front of the garment, truly feeling her flesh in my hand. She broke away from my lips to moan even louder this time, throwing her head back and eyes closed tight. My next obstacle was then ready to be tackled as she began rocking herself against my hand.

I strategically remembered back to one of my old high school girlfriends and how she'd always tease me in swimsuits, from what I was feeling undernearth the skirt this was no different. I hooked the bottom to the side and success I struck gold. She was so slick with desire it was driving me crazy, I inserted a finger into her and she produced I think one of the loudest moans i've ever heard in my entire life,in return for me doing a good job she bit my ear. I began moving quicker with my hand while my mouth found hers again and I all of a sudden felt the night air upon my own skin.

The fox had unzipped my pants and had pulled out my cock, the feel of her satin gloves were insanely amazing, in return I wanted to make her feel just as good as she was making me feel. She desereved it, usually I don't say things like that but she's well different from any other person i've ever met before. I added another finger and she became tighter around me, and more wet too. I could feel her move up and down on me with more speed, and I began to feel weak in my pulled her lips away from mine once more and looked up at me, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes diverted down as if she had committed a sin or something. I asked her If she was alright she said yes, I wasn't buying it.

I inserted one last finger to the mix and then I got my screamed my name one last time before whispering into my ear,"I'm coming". I felt her tighten around me as i slowed my pace down and looked at her face, she truly I think enjoyed herself. I was withdrawing myself from her, when I felt her weight shift and she began falling out of my arms, I immediately grabbed her and went down with her, all way to the cement. I laid her across my legs while I was holding the back of her head, I was so tempted to take of my mask and take her to an emergency room or something until I heard her speak.

"That was um the first time I've ever let anyone touch me, I wanted you to be my first", She said with a smile. In my head all I could think was ahhh she's a virgin, yet part of me felt very honored that she'd choose me, a complete stranger but a guardian at the same time. I leaned in and kissed her, she raised her hands up and started to fidgit with my hair while my tounge swept over hers, I think I could get use to the fox side. She then perked her head away from mine, only to realize I was left without satisfaction.

"Sailor Moon, you've done enough already just by being with me tonight, I'll let you repay me another time, I want to make sure you're ok, Where do you live i'll take you there,"I offered. She shook her head in protest as she tried to stand on her own but epically failed right back into my lap. "When will I see you next?"She asked. I told her when ever my presence was needed I'd be there. She wasn't convinced and neither was I, We agreed to meet the next night, same rooftop, only next time i'd bring a pillow or something.

After about 30 minutes of coming to a compromise on her getting home, we agreed that I would carry her to her street but that I had to leave immediately to not see where she lived exactly. That was good enough for me, atleast I got to hold onto her some more while I was walking with her in my arms. She's such a beautiful girl, I really don't want anyone else to have her. I arrived at her street and as promised I would turn around and leave, only after I got one good kiss goodbye. She thanked me graciously for everything and stated that I was the most romantic man she's ever met. Talk about an ego boost.

She gave me a lingering kiss and she turned down her street. I did my part by turning around, but if I was correct it was the same street the meatball head lived on. I turned around just in time to catch her going into the residence of indeed my worst fears. Sailor Moon was definately Serena. Clumsy, dorky,Serena. At first I threw my fists down on the concrete, actually in shock that she was capable of the title, champion of love and justice, but the more I let the events play in my head it made perfect sense.

The fact that I'm always saving her from death, or how she mentioned I was the first to touch her, everything was coming clear, even though I obviously didn't and still don't want to believe it. As I walked down the street back to my apartment building, I removed my mask and hat, letting my face breath and let the wind grab the hair from my eyes, I was just too drained to do it myself. I got in the apartment and locked the door, I detransformed and voila, normal Darien Shields. After I slipped on some boxers and got rid of my shirt I made a pot of coffee ready to go for the morning so all my lazy butt had to do was press a button.

I decided to text Serena something just to see if it honestly was my mind playing a sick joke on me. In the text I pretty much said hey meatball head are you still awake I thought I saw you walk by my apartment, she replied one minute later stating she couldn't sleep and that she was sore from walking. I knew it was her. I decided to hop into bed since it was nearly 4ish in the morning and I had class at 8, and that pot of coffee was gonna be all mine and calling my name.

School was school and weirdly enough I didn't have my morning collision with meaty which either told me she for once in her life was on time or that she slept in due to my magical fingers. Never the less I do want to see her again, weather or not she's Serena or Sailor Moon. One thing I know for certain is that it will be on the same roof as last night. Mine.

To be Continued.......

**So what do you think! I got this idea while I was daydreaming about someone I really love and this is what spat out from my head!!!! PLEASE R&R **

**I appreciate everyone of my readers weather your a fan of my vocaloid of sailor moon stuff it means alot to me!**

**Huggles,**

**SerenaXXXDarien**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let Me Love You**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters!

Darien's POV

Well, tonight is the night, I thought about what I could do to make the night special and then it hit me. Romantic Picnic. Yes I Darien Shields, can think of cute stuff too so shove a sock in it! I paced around the apartment for a while and searched frantically for my basket I had from years ago. Well I found it, as well as two mice that seemed to enjoy it more than I could. The laundry basket will have to do! Eh it's not too bad it's even got handles! I grabbed some fruit, 2 pillows and a light blanket before I transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

I grabbed one last thing before I left the apartment. The mighty condom. I had a feeling she'd try something so I wanted to be safe, just in case. And no I'm not gonna get my hopes up I just wanna jeez I'm not really too sure what I want. Well I mean I know what I want, it's her.

As I was walking up the stairs, all I wanted to do at this point was just hold her again. At the time the passion felt right but now that I think about it, it was kinda rushed, Well don't you think so too? I wasn't too sure but either way I was going to throw everything out on the line tonight. I kicked open the door and there she was.

She looked even more beautiful than before and I complimented her numerous times before she helped me set out the blanket and the throw pillows from the couch. She asked me how my day was and if I got enough sleep as I asked her the same questions. She threw her arms around my waist and perched her head in the same position as the night before. I held her close, enjoying her scent as she nuzzled up against my chest. I was curious how far she'd let me go before she stopped me so, It went a little something like this.

I just flat out grabbed her breast with my hands. She let out a gasp, I couldn't tell if it was from the shock or pleasure, maybe both. I squeezed them and began rolling them in my hands, while she lifted her gloves off this time, and proceeded to drag me down on top of the makeshift bed. I knew she'd pull something! I told you so!!!! She found my mouth and pretty much assaulted me in the most kinky of ways. We started off slow and steady,and after a while I guess decided to suck on my tongue. yes SUCK ON MY TONGUE.

Now as weird as that sounds she actually made it well, really hot. Now I'm positive I don't want anyone else to have her. This feels right, not just in my pants, but I feel safe when I'm with her. Weather I'm making her have an orgasm or just cupping her little face in my hands, there's just no one else like Serena. She at this point was straddling me , my erection being more evident than intended, but never the less, I want her. She sat up onto of me and began to pull off her uniform, she gave a giggle and then threw the outfit to the side.

I couldn't help myself at this point, it seems she was testing me all along. What a little bitch. But she's MY bitch. She still had her boots on which just added to my sex drive, making me press my package right up against her sensitive spot. She moaned very softly as she threw her head back. In my head I thought oh hell no this is the final straw, now you've done it Serena.

I flipped her over so she was beneath my body, which was infuriating me since I was still fully clothed. I sat back slightly on my knees and began to take off my gloves and hat when the fox grabbed my shoulders and rotated me, allowing her to gain access to my crotch. My dreams have come true, I now have a hot naked super hero on top of my dick. Oh happy motherfucking day! She bent down to kiss me, which was very rough, nothing sweet was coming from the kiss. I wrestled with her tongue,as we began to flick against one another.

It was getting ridiculously hot with all of my clothes still on, so determined this time to get naked, I then grabbed her hips and thrust her underneath me. She didn't resist. Now that's a good girl. I brushed her bangs away from her face and then diverted my attention down to my belt, which seemed to take an eternity to unfasten. I was about to defeat this device, but Serena raised up and began ripping at my clothes, as if the lust was driving her mad, poisoning her mind. She threw the belt only god knows where, and unzipped the copper mechanism.

She pulled out my cock and just dove right into it, until I felt something strange. Teeth. She is just too damn cute. I grunted a bit and smiled and waved my finger in front of them signaling her that was not allowed. She quickly got the message and began using her tongue. She then added her right hand, and began to pump and suck me. It was awesome!

I don't know why this woman has me under her spell. Never the less I want more of her, I have to.

I threw off my cape and jacket, as I bent down to her lips, only for her to bring her hand up and stop me. I asked her if she was okay and if I needed to take her home again. I knew I was pushing it. Then she whispered something into my ears that I was wanting and dreading at the same time tonight. "Tuxedo Mask, I need you tonight",she said. I looked deep into her eyes, trying to find some fault or loop hole as to why all of a sudden the rush. I couldn't read them very well to say the least.

She begged me over and over again to make love to her, but I felt this wasn't right. I wanted to make love to Serena, not Sailor Moon and I wanted her to be able to make love to me, Darien, without her throwing something at my head in return. Needless to say, I gave into her. I grabbed the plastic square from my pocket, and asked her one last time, in the most serious voice I could if she truly was OK with it.

She lifted up and kissed me very tenderly this time, while her hands began unbuttoning my shirt. Well in the end she just flat ass ripped it, ya know like you see in all those hentai movies. Buttons popping, thread loose, yeah all of that. I slid down my pants and opened the condom. I was afraid, for the first time in my life, I was scared shitless. I grabbed another pillow next to my legs and propped it right under her head, wanting her to be the most comfortable she's ever been.

"Don't tease me, I want you now please", She said as she spread her legs wide and ran her fingers through her bangs. I positioned myself in front of well yeah that, and slowly inched inside. Keeping my focus on her, I bent down to kiss her, and then I hit a wall. Literally. She gave a tiny squeak into my mouth and finally I was in. I tore my mouth away from hers to see how she was.

Tears began to gather in corner of her eyes, I remember I raised my hand and wiped her bangs from her forehead once more, and let the tears fall where they were gonna go. The tears then descended and I ever so romantically kissed them away, making my way back to her mouth."Ya know you can move now." She informed me. What a brat! I did as requested and this time I was the one throwing MY head back in pleasure. This is was by far the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my entire life!

I grabbed her legs and began to dive into her,her moans getting louder and louder as the sun was just coming over my shoulder. I could feel her body begin to trust me and that feeling of security soon returned. I might be in love but wait eh maybe not love, but a notch below that, for now at least. I felt like my hips were soon going to give out so I grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over on top of me. The view from this angle was insane. It took every muscle in my body not to finish right then and there. She used my chest as stability while I looped my hands around wrist while she rode me.

I could tell she was getting close as she kept looking into my eyes for some sort of hint as to what she should do next. It was pretty cute all around. She began bouncing rather hard and slamming down on top of me, as her breathing got really shaky and coarse. I then made it my goal to match her thrusts with mine, believe me the last thing I'd want for her is to regret her decision. I was so close it was painful, so instead of releasing just yet, I moaned her name. Serena.

She looked down at me with a really puzzled face, which soon turned into bliss once again, since I decided to end the awkward silence by sliding it in and out very fast at this point. She threw her head from side to side and then she said it."I'm I'm coming, please do it with me". And come is exactly what I did. This was by far the most entrancing sex I've ever had and I think she'd like to admit that too for her first time. Right as her walls began to squeeze the life out of me she did something even I didn't think she was capable of.

She ripped off my mask.

To be continued!!!!!

soooo what did you think!!!!! Let me know please R&R!!

Huggles,

SerenaXXXDarien


	3. Chapter 3

**Let Me Love You**

Disclaimer: I don not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters etc.

Darien's POV

I just froze. My cock still inside of her while she finally registered who it was. Good ol Darien Shields. Her breathing slowed down as she placed her hands on my chest to try to raise up from me. Nevertheless , her face whinced in pain while her mouth squeaked in tenderness. She had no choice but to hop back down ontop of me. She just looked up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers and asked me,"Why didn't you tell me?". Tears began forming in the corners as I bent down to kiss her, only to receive a mega slap to my right cheek. Women....

I rubbed her cheeks as I lifted her onto her back so that I was able to slide out and talk to her. At first she thought I was gonna make love to her again, so she began to squirm in an attempt to get away from me. I assured her I wasn't and that I just wanted to talk. She said Ok. Good girl Serena. I slowly eased out of her tight pussy which seemed like an eternity since I think she was tensing for the fear of some more pain. I stuffed myself back into the pants and picked up everything and settled it back in the basket, with one hand I managed to hold the plastic device with one while I was able to scoop up Ms. Fox with the other.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and even grabbed the door handle."Where in the world are we going", She asked. I told her to relax and that I lived here in these apartments. I guess it was too much for her and she just fainted right then and there. Oh shit. My steady walk then turned into a super sonic race against time to get her inside my apartment. One because she was Ill and two I'd die of embarassment if any of the other tenants saw this, a naked super heroine and a guy with a really long ass cape, GREAT. Dosen't that sound like a recipe for disaster?!

I threw down the basket and found my keys as I frantically swung the wooden door open. I ran inside and set Serena on the couch while I kicked in the basket and locked the door. I knelt down to her face and felt her forehead, the poor girl was burning up. I grabbed some ibuprofen and demanded her to take them with some water from the fridge door. She obeyed downed the pills and had rested her head back on the remaining pillows, while I threw the blanket from the basket ontop of her.

As bad as I wanted to see all of her capacious glory, She needed to be covered. Serena's eyes began to close and her body finally calmed down a bit. I walked into the bedroom and detransformed, and grabbed a spare shirt and some track pants from highschool, hoping I could convince her to stay the night. I brought back out the clothes and held them out as I turned around to respect her sexiness. It was killing me not to turn around and hold her close to me again.

She tapped me on my shoulders and I turned around, curious as to what my eyes were going to see. This was by far the cutest thing ever, a tiny girl of no more than 5 feet wearing a 6 foot 3 man's clothing. It was just damn right sexy. Perhaps a bit of a fetish yes but it was still awesomely cute. She plopped back down onto my couch as I took a seat next to her. She just sat there, twiddling her thumbs, I couldn't tell if she was ashamed or more pissed at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?", She asked me. I told her that I felt if she truly knew who I was, she would've turned me down. I told her I knew her identity since last night and BAM! Up came that tiny bare hand, just ever so harshly placed upon my cheek. Hot damn bitch. Stop that. After a little tiff, she calmed down again, only this time choosing to fall back and curl her feet up into the couch. I got up and went to the kitchen and popped open a beer. Yes your typical manly drink to unwind. I personally perfer a miller highlife. I slammed that sucker down in record time before looking at the clock. It was nearly 1 am.

I made my way back to couch only to find her curled up into the blanket and pillows, I gently scooped her up and dragged her off to my bedroom. Being the gentleman the I am, I willingly gave her my bed to sleep in, I'd take the couch. As much as I wanted to sleep next to her, she'd probably swat me like a fly or either kick me where it would count. I pulled back the comforter and settled her little legs in. As I turned my back to the couch, I felt pressure around my wrist.

"Please, Wait......" She said.

**Hey! Sorry I've been focusing quite hard on my job since my 3 month review is up next week! Thanks to all of you who have continued to support me in my slight abscence! Sorry for the short chapter this time, But it's nice to slow it down every once in a while.**

**Huggles,**

**SerenaXXXDarien**


	4. Chapter 4

Let Me Love You

Disclaimer: I don not own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters etc.

"Please wait….", her little hands wrapping around my lower torso. I turned around to face her. That cute rabbit face tilted up to me just screamed adorable. Man she's hotter than I expected. I decided to speak.

"Serena… I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I just wanted a chance with you. I know I've been a huge dick to you and I apologize. So can we start over?

She looked down at her thumbs and began to sigh heavily only to snap her head back up to me. "I'll forgive you, If you make love to me in this bed , but as Darien Shields, not Tuxedo Mask.

I was shocked. Holy shit. I guess I am good. I tried to hold back my smile considering she just lost her virginity I wondered if she would still be sore. How could I say no? Here is this girl who I just gave mind blowing sex to as an utter stranger and now willing wants to give it back! Nice. I asked her over and over again if she was sure and every time it was a yes.

I switched off the lights in the den and then proceeded back to the bed. She was sitting on top of the covers, legs spread as she just looked at me with the most lust I've ever seen in a woman's eyes. As I rounded the side of the bed, she raised the t shirt above her head, exposing her supple breast to the cold of the night. I swear this girl is just too much. I've never felt such a pull towards someone before. Not like this. I sat next to her on the bed as my hand began making it's way towards her chest.

I grazed my hand over her nipple and she in return gave a coo of approval. Oh yeah she was ready again. Proud of you kid. I then turned on my stomach as I slid down in front of her entrance. I grabbed both of her legs and gently spread them to gain better access to her, she is definitely worth it. I lowered my head and took in her scent.

Sweet and divine, I stuck my tongue out to taste her, she began arching her back as she spread her legs out wider and I dove deeper. She is so incredible. I don't know if I can handle her. Her hands made their way down to my head, guiding me where she wanted me to, I was merely at her disposal. Not far after she decided to give me commands too.

"Darien… Please…. Stick something in me while your licking me. Please baby it feels too good. Oh god" She moaned and begged. Too cute bunny, too cute. I then began flicking the top of her clit while my finger began petting her entrance, teasing her if you will. She was getting wet and that began making it more difficult to keep my pants on. She truly knows desire. I plunged my appendage inside her and began licking her harder and faster, wanting nothing but for her to get off and enjoy herself.

"mm I'm coming… just a little more please….?", She was begging as she threw her legs as wide as they would go, making herself more exposed to me. I gave one final lick and then she came, her sweet juice trailing out of her sex was just too much to handle she pulsated around my finger and then I withdrew it. That was it no more, I want her now and I want to make love to her too, as Serena Tsukino.

I unzipped my pants and slid off my pants when Serena placed her hands on my boxers and began to tug them down. She then commanded me to get on my back as she then climbed reverse on me. My face in front of that gorgeous opening. She then lowered herself on top of me and backed up so that I could reach her again. She tilted her head lower and began to please me with so much confidence I never had anyone like her before.

Her head bobbed up and down as she grabbed my balls and began rubbing them while deep throating me. I was getting ready to stop her until she then commanded me to lick her from this angle. I was already on it, I stuck my lips against her and began to suck gently on her folds. She began moaning and rocking her hips back and forth on top of me and I though huh this is an interesting way to die.

She tugged one final time and I alerted her I was ready she just sucked even harder. My head began to spin as I couldn't get a grip on reality, I could only concentrate on the pleasure. I released in her mouth as she playfully licked my tip, milking me dry. I flipped her over and sure enough I was still hard, time to please the bunny.

I positioned myself at her entrance, slowly inching my way inside. I was almost at nirvana when suddenly my apartment door sounded like it was being sledge hammered. I quickly pulled out in time to hear." Police open this door now!".

To be continued…..

Welcome back! Sorry guys it's been a while.

Here's my latest installment.


End file.
